Son of Neptune
by MissMatched14
Summary: My Version of the Son of Neptune, the second book in the Heroes of Olympus series. Also my first fanfiction. I do not own PJO or HOO. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My first fanfiction here. Please review and rate, also please excuse some minor typos I know there will be throughout the story. Sorry for the super short chapters!**

Chapter 1

Percy

Roman Camp, San Francisco

Percy woke up on a cot in a room filled with medicine and remedies for everything from heartburn to dragon burn. A few kids in purple shirts and jeans milled around his bedside.

A girl with long blonde hair shrieked, "He's awake!", while bouncing up and down. Percy now saw another girl that was shorter, but clearly older than the blonde one, walk over to his bedside. More like jog over, actually.

The girl tossed her light brown hair to the side and said coldly, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The problem was Percy didn't know who he was. Or why he was here. He couldn't remember anything but waves. The sound of water crashing against a sandy beach. He also remembered a girl's voice, but he didn't quite know what it was saying.

"Err, I don't know" Percy said intelligently. The blonde girl bounced over to him and said, "What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know your own name?" she asked, her blue green eyes intently questioning him.

"Gwen, knock it off. This kid is the enemy," the short girl said. Percy decided he wasn't a fan of her.

Percy furrowed his brow, concentrating hard. "My name is…Percy. Perseus Jackson. "

Gwen looked intrigued. "See Reyna, his name is Percy. He remembers some things. And I don't think he's all that bad. He sorta reminds me is Jason in a way…oops, I mean, uhh, sorry." She stuttered. Reyna looked miserable. Whoever Jason was, she didn't like being reminded of him.

"Well take him to Lupa. There's supposed to be a counselor meeting this afternoon anyway. " Reyna said, her face hard. She walked out.

Gwen watched her leave, then took Percy's arm. "Come on!" she said, "I'll show you around camp!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! By the way, sorry about my horrible prophecies. R&R!**

Chapter 2

Percy

Roman Camp, San Francisco

Percy's first impression of Gwen was that she was happy. Very happy. She talked a mile a minute, and Percy only understood about half of what she was saying. He was actually not even trying to listen. He was trying to remember that voice…he knew that voice _had_ to be important. It was calling to him, and he had to answer. If only he could just _remember…_

"And this is the Neptune cabin!" Percy perked up and started to listen when Gwen pointed out the sea green cabin decked out in tridents and nets. "Of course, no one lives in there, because Neptune is one of the Big Three and can't have kids and…" Gwen went on. Percy walked over to the nearest trident and touched it. It was golden, with Latin words weaving across the handle. As soon as he touched it, a sea breeze blew at him. He ignored it and followed Gwen over to a big marble Roman building.

"This is the Big House! There's going to be a meeting for all the senior counselors starting in a few minutes, and I'm the Ceres counselor, so I'll be there…and of _course _ you'll be there. Lupa has to decide what to do with you…Oh, I hope she wants to keep you!" Gwen exclaimed. _Keep me? _ Percy thought. This Lupa woman did not sound like someone he would get along with.

Gwen guided Percy into the Big House. Inside there was a long marble table with twelve seats along the side of it, and one big formal dining chair at the head. Already several campers sat there, not talking or moving. Percy noticed Reyna was among them.

"Guys, this is Percy. He's a new camper who hasn't been determined yet." Gwen announced. Sje grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the nearest camper.

"This is Dakota. He's the Minerva counselor." Dakota was a tall kid, with dark brown hair and stormy gray eyes. He looked and Percy like he didn't belong. "Hi…" he said, studying Percy. Gwen dragged him to the next camper.

"Hi! I'm Hailey, the Venus counselor," a girl with curly blonde hair and brown eyes said. She was really pretty, and Percy wanted to talk to her more, but Gwen pulled him away. Hailey looked disappointed. Part of Percy hoped she was.

"This is the Diana chair, so of course it's empty," Gwen said. She pulled him over to Reyna. "Of course, you already know Reyna. She's the Apollo counselor." Reyna did not look any happier to see Percy than she did that morning. This time when Gwen guided him to the next person, he was happy to go.

"I'm Hazel, daughter of Mars," a girl with dark red hair said to him. "You're undetermined? Been a while since we got a new Mars kid, hopefully you're one…" her dark green eyes bored into his sea green. "No? Probably not." She said, almost sounding exasperated. "Uh, sorry?" Percy said apologetically. Hazel sighed. "Trust me kid, not your fault."

Gwen guided him through a few more chairs. He met a few more campers, including a guy named Bobby who couldn't stop hitting on Gwen. Gwen pointed Percy to a chair, and she took her place in the Demeter chair. There was a little bit of quiet chatting between the counselors, everyone looking at Percy. Soon though, a hush fell over the room and a person, err, make that wolf, entered.

The gray she-wolf trotted into the room and before Percy knew it, was a tall woman with harsh features and _very_ long gray hair, but you could tell her hair was not gray because of age. It was actually closer to sliver…

"Let this meeting come to order," the wolf woman said. Then she saw Percy. "And who would this be?" Reyna cleared her throat. "Lupa, this is Perseus Jackson. He came to us today from the wooded entrance to the camp, so he is demigod. He has no memory of his past, only his name. "

Lupa looked at Percy. "And has he been claimed?" she asked. "No, ma'am," Reyna said. She was about to say something else, but Percy cut her off. "I have been claimed. I was when I was twelve. I am a son of Poseidon. "Everyone stared at Percy as if he was crazy. Percy didn't blame them. He had no idea where these words were coming from. Lupa looked terrified. "Oh no…the prophecy…"she muttered to herself.

"What do you mean Lupa?" Reyna asked. Lupa looked grim, but recited something almost like a poem.

_Son of Neptune shall come, bearing no thoughts._

_The key to the puzzle of the Queen of the Heavens' plot._

_Three of the seven shall come soon after, bearing the one who was lost._

_And the Sea and Sky shall meet, destroying or saving everything at no cost._

Everyone was silent. Then Dakota spoke up, saying "Well, Percy is the son of Neptune, because he doesn't remember anything. And the Queen of the Heavens is Juno. And the one who is lost is…Jason. This prophecy is saying Jason and Percy will meet, and destroy or save everything." Everyone seemed to murmur in agreement. Reyna looked hopeful.

"So where is Jason then? Is he coming back? "She said. Lupa looked grim.

"The exchange," she said, "has happened."


	3. Chapter 3

**My first Annabeth POV this chapter. I think this one is a little bit better than the Percy ones, but it's really short. Also, I need ideas for another POV. I was thinking it's between Reyna, Dakota, Hazel, and Jason. Tell me what you think!**

Chapter 3

6 months later

Annabeth

Camp Half-Blood, New York

_6 months. 6 months I've been searching for him, _Annabeth thought to herself. She couldn't believe it. Half a year had gone by, half of the year that was supposed to be theirs. No Titans to worry about. Everything was going to be perfect. Annabeth really hated Hera. And being a demigod, in a way. It sounded selfish, but she never got anything she wanted. Percy was somewhere in San Francisco, and he had no idea what Camp Half-Blood was. Remembered nothing that had happened in the last 5 years. He didn't even remember Annabeth. Annabeth's eyes began to cloud with her tears. _No, _she told herself, _you will _not _cry. _But she wanted to. So bad.

She walked into the Poseidon cabin. She touched the walls, the tridents and nets mounted as decorations on the walls. She touched the Minotaur horn that hung on the wall. As she walked, she silently pleaded with Poseidon to send her a sign that Percy knew something. Annabeth had been doing that lately. But she never got an answer.

"Um, Annabeth?" Piper walked into the Poseidon cabin. "Leo needs some help reading something in ancient Greek in Bunker 9. Annabeth sighed. "Yeah, I'll be there in a sec."

Piper walked over to her. "Listen," she said, "of all people, I know what you're going through. And although you're hurting, we are going to find him. But we have to work together. Leo is this close to finishing the ship, and then the four of us will leave for California. We'll find Percy, and we'll go to Greece. Then we'll get his memory back and he'll remember you. I promise." Piper looked dead serious. Annabeth knew she was right.

"I know," she said. Piper put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Come on," she said. Leo's probably so frustrated he's crying by now." Annabeth smiled. She liked Piper, Leo, and Jason, but she missed when she, Percy, and Grover were like how they are. Annabeth touched the stone walls of the Poseidon cabin once more, and then left without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Annabeth POV. Another bad prophecy. Also, it may be a while before I put out chapter five, because I'm a little bit stumped and haven't had a ton of time to write. Please keep an eye out for it though! **

Chapter 4

Annabeth

Camp Half-Blood, New York

Annabeth stared at her sandwich. She had always hated ham, and wasn't hungry anyway. The Athena table was unusually rowdy today. Malcolm kept hitting on an Aphrodite girl from across the room. Aria was laughing very loudly with Cassidy. And Annabeth was being completely quiet.

"IT'S DONE!" Leo Valdez burst into the room. "THE _ARGO II _ IS OFFICIALLY DONE!"The room became loud with the chatter and talking of friends. If the _Argo II _was done, that meant that we could leave. And go get Percy back.

Chiron stood up. "Enough everyone! I need to see Piper McLean, Jason Grace, and Annabeth Chase please. You too, Leo." He said. Annabeth walked over to Chiron. "Quickly," he said, "Rumors fly around here. We need to discuss some things." He led us into the Big House.

"Now, Leo, you are sure you have finished it? You have tested to make sure it is perfect?" Chiron questioned. Leo grinned proudly. "Perfect as it will ever be! The whole Hephaestus cabin approved it!" he said. Chiron nodded. "Good. You four will leave in the morning. You know what to do. Go see Rachel tonight and get your prophecy. Jason, do you want to do the honors?"

Jason frowned, and said, "I think maybe Annabeth should lead it. She's more experienced…" Annabeth shook her head. "No. I'm better not leading them." Jason frowned, but agreed to lead the quest. He left to go get the prophecy.

Chiron sat in his wheelchair and waited. Leo played a nervous game of air hockey with Piper. Annabeth paced the room. Waiting was always the hardest.

After what seemed like days, Jason came back. He looked grim, but okay. As soon as he got into the room, he recited the prophecy.

_ The first four shall go to retrieve the lost one_

_ Sky and sea will meet at last, and face the daughter of the sun_

_ Daughter of Sun and Son of Wisdom shall join you_

_ To defeat or fall to the old monster who shall once again be new_

Everything was silent for a moment, and then Annabeth spoke up. "We're the first four of the seven, and Percy is the lost one. Sky and sea must be Jason and Percy, and they will have to face a daughter of Apollo it sounds like. The old monster that will once again be new are the giants. And the third line must mean that the seven of the prophecy are Jason, Piper, Leo, me, Percy, a daughter of Apollo, and a son of Athena."

Everyone took this in for a moment. Leo said, "Wow. You're good at this, Annabeth." Annabeth blushed. "Thank you, Leo." She said. Chiron said, "Well, that's that, now you all get everything ready. You set sail for San Francisco in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me a few days. I've been trying to make this chapter a little bit longer and better, and I hope I did. (: Also, a tiny bit of language in this chapter. It's a little bit tense…**

Chapter 5

Reyna

Roman Camp, San Francisco

Everyone was confused, including Reyna. The exchange? Then she saw Dakota seem to realize something. He cleared his throat.

"Jason is coming back," he said. Reyna couldn't stop herself from smiling. "When?" she said. She couldn't realize why Dakota looked so upset. His best friend was coming back. He should be really happy!

"Reyna, it's really hard to tell you this, but…you know how Percy has no memory?" Dakota said, looking kind of nervous, as if angering Reyna would make him be sorry. Reyna nodded. "Well…Percy is Greek. That's why he's been using the Greek names for the gods. And he's supposed to be this really great hero, like Jason. Well…the prophecy tells us that Jason and Percy have been switched. Jason is at the Greek camp with no memory."

The room was silent as the words sunk in. Reyna felt as if she was about to cry. "He…doesn't remember…anything?" she said quietly. Dakota nodded slowly, looking at the floor. Reyna thought about everything she had been through with Jason. All the quests…sneaking out late to have a little bit of privacy…the summers they had been together. She grabbed the necklace she always wore he gave her when they were 14. It was golden, with a little lightning bolt and a little sun. On the necklace, the word forever was written in Latin. It was her prized possession, besides her brother's golden bow. He didn't even remember giving it to her. She glanced at the Jackson kid.

"Well? Are any of you happy about this?" she said to all the other campers. "We have Jason taken away from us, and instead we get _this _kid! It isn't fair!" she yelled, standing up. Hazel walked up to her.

"Rey, we don't like this anymore than you do. But there are other half bloods that are worried about Percy, probably halfway across the country. Just cause he's Greek doesn't mean that he's…ya know, all that bad." Reyna was confused. A Mars kid saying that a Greek wasn't that bad was like an Apollo kid hating music. Reyna didn't respond to her. Instead she clenched her teeth together and said, "Who took him? The least we can do is kill the asshole." Reyna wasn't upset anymore. She was just angry. _Very _angry.

Hazel looked at Dakota, as if he had all the answers. Dakota just shrugged then took Hazel's hand. That just made Reyna madder. The two had been dating ever since Jason left, as if they were mocking Reyna. Reyna didn't dwell on this thought for long though, because Percy rose.

"It's Hera. The Queen of the Heavens. I just know it." He said, looking like he was remembering. "I know I'm Greek…and there is a Greek camp. Camp Half Blood. I've been there since I was twelve. It's in New York. On Long island Sound." Everyone was speechless. Then Reyna got mad.

"JUNO! She's the freaking goddess of marriage! How the hell could SHE take this idiot and Jason and erase their memory and just switch them like that! I…I…I want to kill that little bitch! I mean seriously! It's not Zeus, or Poseidon, or Hades, or a powerful god, it's freaking JUNO!" she was screaming, as if it would help Juno know how horrible she is. As soon as she stopped yelling, there was rumble, and Lupa stood up.

"You shut your mouth girl! That is enough! Lady Juno is a _goddess!_ I do not care if you miss Jason, you _never_ insult a god like that!" she yelled, and Reyna didn't look the slightest bit ashamed or regretful. She stormed out of the room without another word.

**Okay, so I lied, it still isn't very long. I also wanted to do a battle scene after Reyna threw her little fit and cussed out Hera, but, it sorta sucked. So I did that instead. I wanted to make it longer, but I decided I needed a Percy chapter…so, sorry guys, hopefully the next one will be better!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I swear this chapter is going to be longer. I decided I liked writing from Reyna's POV, so I should be doing more of those also. Considering that Annabeth, Jason, Leo, and Piper will be on the ship, I don't know if I plan on doing more Percy and Reyna or more Annabeth. Oh well, guess we'll see huh. (: Review!**

**P.S: I just realized I'm being a little bit confusing. I realized I said it was 6 months later on Annabeth's chapter, and then on Reyna's chapter I went back to where I started. Oopps. I'm sorry if I confused you, but let's pretend that Percy isn't found until 6 months later. I'm so sorry if I confused you! All of this is playing out in my head and I think I'm just sort of writing it. I'll be more careful from now on though.**

**P.S.S: Okay, I realized I was calling the Roman legions at camp cabins. I meant legions..but got a little confused. I'm sorry again…I'm a horrible writer, I know. :/**

Percy

Roman Camp, San Francisco

After Reyna stormed out, the council room was quiet. Lupa transformed into her wolf form, which the other campers told Percy was her preferred form. He was now the counselor of the Poseidon (well, they called him Neptune) legion, since he was the only camper that was a son of Poseidon. When he was walking out of the council room and into the black night, a figure moved around him. He felt his back pocket on an instinct, and found a ballpoint pen there. He felt like an idiot, but pulled the pen out and clicked it. A bronze double-edged sword sprung from the pen.

"Celestial bronze, huh? Gold weapons are better. Can kill monsters and humans. Of course, I would never kill a human for no reason though," a girl's voice said. Reyna stepped out from the shadows. She seemed to have a glow about her, but maybe that was just from being a child of Apollo. "Err, I guess so. Yeah, it is. I call it Riptide." Percy remembered. Reyna shivered. "I don't like the night. Let's go inside. Your legion. There's more privacy there."

Reyna led him to his own cabin. Percy seemed to realize that she was really pretty about right then. Then a girl's voice in his head said, _Oh shut up seaweed brain. I mean really…_ It wasn't just any voice though. It was _her_ voice. He needed to know who she was. He decided to put that thought aside for now.

Percy finally spoke up. "Is there anything you need Reyna?" he asked. Reyna's hazel eyes stared into his. He realized they were almost gold. "I need to know where Jason is." She said. Percy shook his head. "I have no clue. Honestly. I want to remember more…but it comes back in spurts." He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. "I think…I think that he's going to come here. With…with a girl. And…a guy. And…_her._" Reyna looked confused. "Her?" she asked. Percy told Reyna about the girl he's been dreaming and thinking about. "Well…I think I knew this girl. She has…blonde hair and gray eyes. I think…I think she was my girlfriend. I hear her voice all the time…and I dream about her." He said, slightly blushing.

Reyna apparently didn't find this helpful. "When? When will they come? I have to know!" She looked up at him. They were very close, although Reyna only reached his nose. She awkwardly backed away. "I'll…I'll leave now. There's…weaponry training tomorrow at 8 a.m. sharp. Lupa wants me to train you…personally. Don't be late." Reyna walked out of the room without looking back.

The next morning, Percy woke up at 7:58. _Ah hell. I'm gonna be late. Reyna is not going to like this…_ he thought to himself. He jumped out of bed and pulled on jeans and the purple camp t-shirt. He literally ran out the door. He was halfway to the armory when he saw it was 8:04. He ran into the armory where an angry looking Reyna stood clad in Roman armor.

She had a golden bow slung against her shoulder, and her light brown hair was falling out of the loose ponytail it must have been in that morning. _A loose ponytail…as if she doesn't care how she looks…that sounds familiar…_ Percy thought to himself. He put that thought to the back of his mind and yelled a nervous, "Hey," To Reyna.

"Are you kidding me right now? I told you to be on time. And you're late. You know what, forget it," she shook her head, "Just go put some armor on and grab a shield. I'm guessing you have the weapon part covered."

Percy walked over to the racks of armor, and found a rack with the size he would wear. There was only one problem. All the armor was Roman.

"Do you have any Greek armor?" he asked. Reyna rolled her eyes. "This is a _Roman_ camp, Jackson. Just wear our armor."

Percy put on the Roman armor, but it was ill fitting and uncomfortable. He remembered the way his armor at the other camp fit him perfectly, and how when he fought with the right shield and Riptide in his hand, he was unstoppable.

"Kay Jackson, let's see what you're made of." She lunged at Percy, but he quickly dodged it and rolled behind her. She was too slow and soon she had a sword held against her throat.

"Gotcha," Percy grinned. But right after he said that, Reyna grabbed his sword from his hand and was pointing her golden dagger and Riptide at him.

"Not quite," she panted. Percy held up his hand in defense and grinned, but then winced. He realized his arm was cut badly. Why hadn't he notice it before? That should've been enough to make anyone scream. "Oh, gods," Reyna said. "Wait, why didn't it hurt you when it happened? That's a really bad cut," she said.

"Curse of Achilles. Bathed in the River Styx…" he winced again, as if his memories hurt him coming back. "Sit down," Reyna said, pulling out a medic kit. Percy laid down, and Reyna leaned over him holding some nectar and a bandage.

"What do you think you're doing? First you try to kill me, and now you suddenly are going to save me?" Percy said, backing away from her. Reyna rolled her eyes. "I'm an Apollo kid. I'm pretty talented in the medical business." She said. She bandaged up Percy's arm, then handed him the nectar. Then she lost her balance and then Percy found her laying on him.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, but then Percy said, "Err, you can get up now." Reyna looked really embarrassed and stood up. "I gotta go," she said looking very red faced, "See you later Jackson." Then she ran out of the room.

**I told you I would give you a better chapter! Anyway, I'm writing a new fan fiction. It's called, The Girl They Forgot About. Under the Percy Jackson category. Check it out for me! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, Chapter 7! Yay! Haha, I don't have too much to say today, so I'll just let you read!**

**Okay, just kidding. I know I told you this last chapter, but please check out my new fan fiction. It's called The Girl They Forgot About, under the PJ category. I know, horrible title, but I swear it's better than it sounds! Check it out please! Okay, **_**now**_** you can read! :) **

Chapter 7

Reyna

Roman Camp, San Francisco

_Oh. My. Gods, _Reyna thought to herself. She was in panic. _This is not happening. I do NOT like Jackson!_ She didn't know what was wrong with her. She hated Percy, and was not in any way attracted to him. But yet, when she was looking into his eyes, it just felt _right_. But when she compared Percy's sea green eyes to Jason's deep blue, Jason's won by a long shot. She kept telling herself that, but she couldn't get the image of him grinning at her out of her head. _ Jason is the one you want, _she told herself, _not Jackson._

When she got back to her cabin, she looked in the mirror. Her face was still red from her embarrassment. Her hair was sticking out in different directions from running, and her shirt was torn from where Percy had slashed at her. She changed her shirt and combed her hair, then looked outside. It was still only 9:00. She had training to do. She was just going to have to suck it up and face Percy.

She walked out of the cabin, and suddenly an arm went around her shoulders. She looked to see who it was, and saw that it was Bobby. He looked at her and grinned.

"Getting cozy with the new kid, eh Rey?" he said, still grinning.

"Shut up Bobby…wait…_how did you know about that?_" Reyna asked, her face getting red again.

Bobby chuckled. "Perks to being a Mercury kid. I just happened to see you, ah, _training_, and wanted to see how good the new kid was. Turns out he's pretty good at sword fighting, _and _he's apparently good with ladies like you."

Reyna threw a punch at him, but Bobby dodged it easily. "Listen, I was not _getting cozy with the new kid_. I was trying to keep his arm from falling off and I tripped. Nothing romantic at all about it," she said.

Bobby grinned. "Oh, I know that, but Hailey and the rest of the Venus legion don't."

Reyna's face got extremely red. She started calling him some names that were so bad a girl from Minerva covered her little sister's ears and glared at her. Then right on time, Hailey walked over to them.

"Hey, Reyna. Bobby," she acknowledged them while Bobby was staring at her.

"Hailey...what do you know…?" Reyna asked suspiciously. If Hailey knew something, that meant the whole camp would know in no time.

Hailey smiled a gorgeous innocent smile and said, "Well, Bobby here told me that you and Percy were getting to know each other in the armory. Getting to know each other real well. Good for you Rey, he's pretty hot if I do say so myself."

Reyna wanted to slap Hailey. She was actually really nice, but she was still a child of Venus. "Listen, I was trying to keep his arm from falling off. He got cut, and while I was stitching him up, I tripped. Nothing happened. _At all," _she said. Hailey just chuckled, said, "Whatever you say," and skipped off and over to talk to one of her friends.

Reyna rolled her eyes and went to archery. Thank the gods she didn't have it with Percy, but apparently the whole camp knew about what had happened earlier that day. As Reyna grabbed her bow, everyone stared at her, some whispered.

Reyna narrowed her eyes at everyone and looked at the bows to pick from. She only wanted one bow, and that was hers. Everyone knew if you touched Reyna's bow, you died. Yet, the golden bow that was her preferred weapon was nowhere to be seen.

A girl from the Mars legion stepped up to her. "Looking for this?" she snarled. As she stepped closer, Reyna recognized her as Kara, one of the meanest and most violent of her siblings.

Reyna glared at her. "Give me my bow back, Kara. Now," she said with venom in her voice. Kara just laughed.

"Listen, princess. We heard about what you did with the Jackson kid, and quite frankly, we don't appreciate it. You're Jason's girlfriend, and he was our battle leader. We don't turn our backs on our leaders, even when they're gone," she said, cocking her head as if challenging Reyna to respond. A couple of her siblings were nodding in agreement.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "You've been listening to Hailey too much. I was not doing anything with him. He almost had his arm amputated when I was training him, and I was trying to keep it on him, but I tripped. I ended up on top of him, and that's all that happened. End of story."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure _that's_ what happened," Kara said, smiling in a totally unfriendly way. "Anyway, we're gonna let you get away with it, princess. Except, of course, your beloved bow won't be so lucky."

Reyna gritted her teeth and stared at Kara. "You will not take away my bow. That is the one thing I will not have taken away from me." She balled up her fists, ready for a fight.

Kara smiled and snapped the bowstring. It made a sad almost musical sound, as if it were crying in pain. Reyna took a shaky breath and said, "You've crossed the line."

Just as Reyna was about to throw the first punch, Hazel walked in. "Woah woah woah. _What_ in the name of Zeus is going on here?" she yelled, holding back Reyna.

"We're just taking care of a traitor," Kara said to Hazel, not taking her eyes off Reyna.

Hazel was just about to tell Kara and her friends to go back to their cabin when she saw the broken bow. "What did you do to her bow?" she yelled furiously. "Do you have _any_ idea what you've done? That was her brother's bow! The one who was murdered by Khione!"

Everyone stared at Reyna in silence. Not many people knew about her brother. But what Hazel was saying was true. When Reyna was only 9 years old, her brother was sent out on a quest. Their father gave her brother the golden bow. On his quest, Khione killed him because he didn't want to become her pretty little statue. His bow was recovered, and they gave it to Reyna.

Kara looked almost remorseful. "Rey-Reyna…I didn't know…" she said in a hard voice, but Reyna had already grabbed her bow and was walking out of the room.

Percy Jackson was single handedly ruining Reyna's life.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I think I'm gonna keep you waiting on a Percy POV since we need to check back in on our friends at Camp Half Blood…and because a lot of reviewers don't want a Perna relationship or whatever you wanna call it, and guess you'll just have to wait to see how Percy feels. (: Thanks for all the great reviews, and sorry it takes me so long to update! **

**Also, I hope none of you will mind, but I'm changing the POV on this to first person. I think I'm a better writer that way, and I'm also more comfortable. I know the real Son of Neptune will be in third person, so sorry, and I hope none of you mind (:**

Chapter 8

Annabeth

Camp Half Blood, New York

After we finished talking to Chiron, we went back to our cabins to get our things together. Of course, the whole Athena cabin was waiting for me to tell them _everything._

I was greeted by the youngest girl in our cabin, Kayleigh, who is only six. She came to us only a few weeks ago, and so far she'd been like the little sister I had never had. Her long dark hair was braided, and her gray eyes questioned me. "Are you leaving Annabeth?" she asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, for a little while."

She frowned. "I don't want you to leave…" she said, "but you need to find your friend I guess." All of the other campers were either staring at their feet or sitting and staring at Kayleigh and me.

"Yeah, I do have to find him," I said with a sad smile. "Hey Kayleigh, it's late. Maybe you should go to bed…" I needed to tell the older kids about the prophecy, but I didn't want Kayleigh knowing it. She was smarter than the average six year old, but she didn't need to know that the quest could be dangerous.

Kayleigh pouted. "But I wanna stay up!" she said.

"And I really don't care. It's almost ten o'clock, now go to sleep. You still have training tomorrow," I said. She pouted some more then walked off behind the curtain that separated the bunk beds from the little sitting area.

I looked around at who was left. Six kids were left, and a few of them were too young to be listening to the prophecy. "Matthew and Alaina, you need to go too," I said. Matthew was nine and Alaina was eleven, so I guess I had decided twelve was old enough. After those too walked off to bed, I was left with four campers. Malcolm, Aria, Cassidy, and Tryston. They stared intently at me, waiting for orders.

"Okay, I'm leaving tomorrow morning," I said. "Malcolm, you'll be the counselor while I'm gone. Unless you guys think he's being immature, as usual, then Aria is the counselor," I looked at the younger three. Since Malcolm was the oldest, he was automatically the counselor while I was gone, but he was still only fifteen, and very immature. Aria is only a year younger, but she's much more mature. Cassidy and Tryston are both thirteen, so they are the youngest. Aria nodded.

"You guys all know the rules for the younger kids. And you know the rules you have to follow yourselves. I don't know when I'll be back…after we go to San Francisco, we're going to Greece," I say.

"What? Greece? Why?" Malcolm asks.

I sigh. "Long, irrelevant story."

"So what's the deal with the seven of the prophecy?" Tryston asks me.

"The first four are me, Jason, Piper, and Leo. Percy is of course one, and then two Roman kids. A child of Apollo and a child of Athena," I say.

Cassidy looks at me, her almost silver eyes filled with concern. "Will you be okay, Annabeth?"

I laugh and say, "Since when does being a demigod have guarantees?"

The next morning, I wake up early. Careful not to wake any of the other kids, I check through my bag. The night before I had decided I was going to pack and extra change of clothes, mortal money, a few drachmas, Daedalus's laptop, my Yankees hat, and the ambrosia and nectar I have leftover from the last quest. I check my bag one last time then head out the door. I find Piper waiting for me.

She had obviously tried not to look good, and she had failed. She hated people telling her she was pretty. Her dark hair wasn't brushed, and she was wearing the baggiest pair of jeans she could find. He mother, however, had intervened, and Piper still looked like she had spent hours on her hair and was wearing hundred dollar designer jeans.

"Hey," I said, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. "Are the guys not awake yet?"

"Nope," she said, "still they're both lazy as ever."

I grinned. "Figures. Well who should we wake up first?" I asked.

She checks her watch. "Um, Jason's cabin is closest. Might as well get him up first."

We walk over to the Zeus cabin together. It isn't too long of a walk, and we're there within a minute or so.

Technically camp rules state that we aren't allowed to go into a cabin that isn't our own, but it isn't a huge rule to break for us. Besides, we wouldn't even have to go into them if the boys had decided to actually wake up.

We walk through the marble doors of the Zeus cabin and are greeted by a large marble statue of Zeus himself. I walk over to the bunks, but Jason isn't there. "Hey Piper," I ask, "do you know where he might be sleeping?" Then I notice a dark lump in an alcove in the corner. "Never mind. Found him," I say.

I walk over to the sleeping Jason in the alcove and prod him with my foot. "Jason. Get up. Now."

Jason just moans and rolls over. I roll my eyes and spot a bottle of water in the corner. Piper notices the bottle and says, "No," even though she's smiling.

I reach for the bottle and unscrew the cap. Piper smiles and says, "He is so gonna kill you."

I start to trickle the water on Jason's head. Then I dump the whole bottle on his face. He sits up fast, dripping in water.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouts. Piper and I just die laughing.

"ANNABETH!" he yells.

"I gave you your chance," I say, still laughing. He checks his watch.

"I'll be out in five minutes," he sighs. Piper and I leave his cabin, and he comes out in less than five minutes.

"Okay," Piper says, "On to the next one…"

We all walk over to the Hephaestus cabin together. Of course, he isn't waiting outside. The three of us walk into the cabin together. "Wait," I whisper, stopping them, "This is the Hephaestus cabin. There's bound to be some sort of trap…"

Piper and Jason nod in agreement. "I'll go grab him real quick. There can't be anything to kill me…" Jason says. I kind of doubt that there's nothing that can kill you in this cabin, but I let him go anyway. Then I notice a line on the floor.

"Jason, wait!" I yell, but I was too late. He steps over the line and an alarm goes off. The whole cabin wakes up, and Jason freezes. A few campers I recognize rush up, looking alert. Leo follows, obviously still half asleep.

"Er…hi there," Jason says. A few kids glare at him, and grumbling, they all walk back into bed. Leo walks up to us, yawning.

"Hey guys…what are you doing he-never mind. The quest…oh yeah…it's this morning…" The three of us glare at him. "I, uh, I'll be out in a few minutes," he says. I roll my eyes and walk out with Piper and Jason.

**Considering this weekend is Easter weekend, and that I have exam-like tests this week it might be a while until I put out another chapter, but I'll try to get it out as soon as possible.**


	9. Author's Note

**I'm really sorry, but I'm not going to continue this story.**

**I know I've had a lot of good feedback, and I love you guys for it, but I'm starting two bigger projects, both with better storylines. I think I've realized I have no clue where I'm going with this story, and trust me, I'm no Rick Riordan. **

**Thanks again for everyone who supported me on this, and I really hope you'll read the stories I'm posting soon. :)**


End file.
